Ninjago Survivor
by SqaushyGrub
Summary: Thirty six contestants. Three tribes. And a chance to win 10 million Ninjagians. A show with love, betrayal and all out awesomeness has arrived. Join the contestants in different obstacles that will test their endurance, strength and mind for 37 days on an island where they must build their own shelter, hunt for food and just survive. Introducing the hosts:SqaushyGrub and SlushyGoo


**Ninjago Survivor**

 **Episode 1: The beginning**

The five ninja were watching their favorite show, when suddenly a commercial popped on the TV.

"Do you need money? Are you tired of sitting at home all day? Did you just finish a tournament and are looking for a new challenge? Well, then this is the game for you! Introducing Ninjago Survivor! A game that will push you to your limits, and break you down physically and emotionally! You will go through various tests and obstacles! You can also win 10 million Ninjagians! Just say Survivor three times and you will be signed in!" The guys sat there looking at each other.

"Survivor..." Jay said, smiling a bit.

"Jay, no! Don't do it!" Cole begged.

"We do need the money," Kai smirked.

"Survivor..." Jay repeated.

"I wonder who will also be there." Zane said looking at the others.

"Does it matter! We are gonna be rich! I can buy my own candy factory!" Lloyd said jumping up and down.

"Survivor!" Jay screamed the last time. Cole looked shocked at the blue ninja.

Suddenly, a purple vortex appeared and sucked the ninja through it. They all screamed their heads off...

The sun was beating down on the sand. Two red-haired siblings walked along the beach, counting the unconscious bodies.

"...34...35...36!" The girl looked at her younger brother. "How many did you get?"

"Same, think we should divide them into three teams?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, then they will be twelve on each team," she responded.

A person in red started to groan and looked up. "Where am I?"

"Good, they are starting to wake up!" The boy said enthusiastically. "Larry, get the camera ready!" He screamed on a man that was standing nearby. Larry rushed over with the camera and mounted it in its position.

"Here you go, Sir SqaushyGrub," he went to stand behind the camera.

"Took you long enough," the boy snorted. "Let's begin."

The servant, Larry, and other minions walked toward their places. Larry pressed record on the video camera and showed with a thumbs up that he was ready.

"Welcome to the first ever episode of Ninjago Survivor! I am SqaushyGrub, your host, and joining me will be my sister, SlushyGoo! Here is how the game works. Our 36 contestants will be divided into 3 tribes. The Twisters, The Tornado's and The Hurricanes. They will go be sent to different parts of the island where they will try to survive the rest of the season." SqaushyGrub explained.

"That's not all, they will also go through different obstacles everyday to earn rewards or an Exemption Idol. But beware, the tribe that does the worst will be sent for Tribal Assembly, where one member of the tribe will be voted off by the other members. And the tribe that does the best must send one member of their tribe to Hobo Island, where they will suffer a cold night on a lonely little island." SlushyGoo explained the rules further.

"That's enough rules, let's go introduce our contestants!" SqaushyGrub exclaimed.

"First up, let's take this fellow in blue pajamas," SlushyGoo said as the minions helped the guy up. "Sir, what's your name?" She asked.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Okay, 'where am I', why are you wearing pajamas?"

"What? This is not pajamas, this is ninja gi and my name is Jay Walker! Where are the others? Where am I?" He said as he looked around. "What is the Overlord doing here?!"

"Bro, I don't think this is going to work. Maybe we should introduce them in the next episode after we take their powers?" She turned toward her brother.

"Yeah, let me just get the absorber..." He looks at Larry. "Larry! Absorber! Now!"

"Y-yes, Sir..." Larry scampers of to get the ray gun.

Larry comes back and gives a silver ray gun to SqaushyGrub. "H-here you go, sir."

"Okay, let's get started!" He points the absorber at the contestants. Some of them began waking up and other were still face-planted in the sand.

The absorber shot out a green beam and absorbed everyone's powers, even the snakes abilities.

"Wow, these are some neat abilities you guys _had_!" SqaushyGrub said as he flicked through the screen on the ray gun.

"In the next episode, you'll see our contestants interact with each other and maybe even tell you a bit about themselves," SlushyGoo looked at the camera.

"Till next time, my loyal pepperoni heads! SqaushyGrub is leaving the building!" He held a peace sign and walked off.

"We don't have a building on this island," she corrected her brother. "SlushyGoo, signing off!" She waved at the camera.


End file.
